nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Payback/February Update
The February Update is an update for the PC, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One releases of Need for Speed: Payback that was made available to download on February 13, 2018. New Content *Introducing Alldrive: Hangout, which will allow you to explore Fortune Valley alongside your friends and other members of the Need for Speed Community. *A new item is being added to the Tune-up shop, in the form of Catch-up Packs. **Level 6 pack **Level 11 pack **Level 16 pack *To help improve inventory management we are adding the ability to sell or trade-in all currently unequipped Speed Cards. *New Underglow and Tyre Smoke variations *New variations of Underglow. **Steel Blue **Candy Pink **Cyan **Coral **Gold *New variations of Tyre Smoke. **Steel Blue **Candy Pink **Cyan **Coral **Gold **Black *Snapshot Pro Improvements **Mid-takedown capture **Increased view distance **Improved sensitivity **Increased object quality **Toggle dirt **We've made some tweaks and improvements to Snapshot Pro. ***New filters have been added to Snapshot Pro. ****Cinematic Filter ****Cool Filter ****Warm Filter ****Grunge Filter ****Vintage Filter ****Desaturated Filter ****Lo-Fi Filter ****Vivid Retro Filter ****Infra Zone Filter ****Monochrome Monitor Filter *We've made some quality of life improvements to the front menu **Campaign or Multiplayer option Fixes *Decals will no longer find themselves flipped vertically when copying from one side of a car to another. *Traffic cars have taken the 'Ghost' name to heart, but no longer do they possess the ability to drive through roadblocks in the event Alley Escape. *On rare occasions the textures on the Porsche 911 Carrera RSR 2.8 would sometimes flicker, this no longer happens. *A fade is now in place after the airfield cinematic within the Outlaw's Rush event. *Corrected an issue where players within multiplayer would broadcast background audio to other players. *When restarting the Graveyard Shift event, the camera will now behave properly and as expected. *Fixed a crash that would sometimes occur after finishing the Shift Lock event. *Fixed a problem that would sometimes stop players from accessing Speedwalls. *On very rare occasions players would be shown a static image of Tyler's Skyline if the race to the airfield intro cinematic was skipped. It's no longer static. *Top secret development text strings are no longer present within the subtitles that appear after you defeat Gallo Riviera. You didn't see anything. *The number of Pursuers Wrecked in the Journal tab now displays the correct number. *Subtitles are no longer incorrectly displayed after the end of the Kill Switch event. *Fixed a problem that would sometimes cause the game to crash at the start of the Double or Nothing event. *Drifting for 8 seconds straight with the Nissan Fairlady ZG will now unlock the Front Bumpers for all cars. *Players should no longer receive a duplicate ECU part when sometimes doing a targeted roll for the Ford Mustang Derelict. *The event Residential Drag had a car that had found a way to park itself within the ground. The car is now parked above ground. *Setting the Snapshot Pro option to Bodywork Damage off will now close the damaged hood of the Ford Mustang Derelict Superbuild. *Fixed an issue where a segment of road, west of the Drag dealership had the incorrect collision set to it. You can now drive over it with the expected behaviour. *Obtaining 50 stars from activities now awards a Shipment as expected. *Mac will now correctly get the Off-road version of the Subaru Impreza WRX STI as opposed to the race version. *Modified the color of the Rhino on the minimap to make it more easily noticeable. Still, good luck. *Wrap smoothness will now match the car smoothness when it is set to 0. *Flickering textures on the Race Superbuild of the Ford Mustang Derelict have been fixed. *Players would sometimes experience low framerate during the third leg of the Failed Heist event. The framerate is now smooth. *Swapping between controller and keyboard will no longer cause the controller to continue to vibrate. *Fixed an issue that prevented the Nissan Skyline 2000 from being released as an Abandoned car. *Zooming in and out of the map after selecting a Speedwall will no longer leave the respective Speedwall selected. *The Porsche Panamera can now have decals placed on the right side of the trunk. *Nitrous flame is now aligned to exhaust parts when the Honda Civic Type-R 1992 is equipped with the Rocket Bunny trunk. *The 5th checkpoint within The Drift Life Drift Zone will no longer prompt players with a 'checkpoint missed' message. *The licence plate text on the Chevrolet Grand Sport will no longer change if a player inputs an even number of letters and then modifies the diffuser. *The Traffic Pinball challenge will no longer work on parked cars. *Pressing L1 or R1 while the credits is playing used to play random sounds, it no longer does. *Crowds will no longer float during the Knife's Edge event. *Fixed an issue where players would sometimes find themselves disconnected while in Speedlists. *The Abandoned car VO will now include subtitles. *The Speedlist final result screen will now stay visible for a little bit longer, previously it passed too quickly. *Repositioned some of the smashables within Speedcross events that were clipping with the ground. *Corrected the camera placement which was in an incorrect position when customizing the rear canards on the Infiniti Q60S. *Applying a wrap to the Volvo 242 that covered the front bumper will no longer cover the Ghost branded headlights if they are equipped. *The Plymouth Barracuda can now reach level 399, previously it was stuck at 398. *Once a player has collected an Abandoned Car, the VO telling them to go collect it will no longer keep playing. *Fixed an issue on the Plymouth Barracuda that would cause inconstancies with wrap creation. *Decals will now display on the Need for Speed branded Hood of the Mazda RX-7 as expected. *Fixed an issue with the Volvo Amazon where the vents on the roof now match the car body color. *Fixed an issue on the BMW M3 Evolution II which caused corrupted textures on the windows when applying decals. *The Nissan Skyline 2000 has had a texture bug fixed that caused issues around its windows. *Players can no longer drive under the drift ramp in the Speedcross event Valley Scrambler. *Improved visibility on the chevrons in some Speedcross events. *Trees can no longer grow through a drift ramp in the Valley Scrambler Speedcross event. All offending trees have been relocated. *A concrete barrier and drift ramp are no longer floating above the ground in the Valley Scrambler Speedcross event. *Improved camera movement when moving from the Sound System to Roof interaction point on the Volvo 242. *Driving the Volvo 242 with headlights that have lids on the grill will now produce no light. *The Nissan Skyline 2000 now has the correct default location applied when applying decals to the side and rear. *You can now apply decals over the side skirts of the Dodger Charger as expected. *Decals will now apply to all areas of the Need for Speed front fender on the Plymouth Barracuda. *Decals will now apply correctly to Ghost branded splitters on the Plymouth Barracuda. *Corrected an issue where some jumps during Speedcross would send a player 'out of bounds'. *Bolts on the Pandem rear fender now get covered by decals on the BMW M3 Evolution. *Players will no longer be randomly reset when driving up a certain hill in the desert. *The Coca Cola trucks had a corrupted texture on their brake discs, this has been uncorrupted. *The Holtzman achievement and trophy will now unlock correctly. *Cars would sometimes float during the cinematic of the event, The Boss. The correct gravity has been applied. *If a player drove at high speed after jumping the ramp in the Holtzman: The Coming Storm event they would sometimes fall through the game world. The world has now been made stronger and cars should no longer fall through the world after this jump. *The exhaust on the Nissan Fairlady 240ZG will no longer overlap with the Alchemist diffuser. *Fixed multiple visual customization issues across numerous cars. *Multiple other tweaks, fixes and improvements. Category:Updates (Payback)